So Why Do All My Gods Look Like You
by Love-Matthew
Summary: Day 5 Spierfield - Ensemble Day Oreo Devourer has created a new Chat! Oreo Devourer: GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP When Simon wakes the gang up in the middle of the night in need of their help with his one-year anniversary gift they're understandably grumpy. Can he win them back over? Title from 1950 by King Princess


Oreo Devourer has created a new group chat!

Oreo Devourer named the chat "Lets be perfectly queer"

Oreo Devourer: Guys I need your help

Oreo Devourer: GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP

Leah's on Beat: Simon it is two in the morning on Saturday…What the actual fuck?

Abby is her Superhero: SIMON ITS TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING

Nicks playing Ball: WHY

Nicks playing Ball: ARE

Nicks playing Ball: WE

Nicks playing Ball: AWAKE

Nicks Playing Ball: ITS TWO AM

Oreo Devourer: Alright I get it it's two in the morning jeez why is everyone so obsessed with telling me that?

Leah's on Beat: Oh gee i don't know maybe because…WE WERE FUCKING SLEEPING DOOFUS

Oreo Devourer: Wait really?

Abby is her Superhero: Im gonna kill you slowly

Nicks playing Ball: What do you want Spier

Oreo Devourer: Hmmm what did I want…damn its slipped my mind

Leah's on Beat: This Slytherin is about to murder the Hufflepuff if he doesn't remember

Oreo Devourer: Oo Oo Oo I remember now

Oreo Devourer is typing…

Nicks playing Ball: Type faster

Abby is her Superhero: TYPE FASTER

Oreo Devourer: Okay guys the reason why I'm up so late is because I need your help with something and It's really big and important and its for Bram so you cant hate me for it okay

Leah's on Beat: I wouldn't put too much faith in that

Nicks playing Ball: This better be good or Bram's gonna find himself single and weeping over your grave

Oreo Devourer: Empty threat you'd miss me too much and Bram would beat your ass in return

Nicks playing Ball: This better be good Spier, this better be good.

Oreo Devourer: Great now that you're all involved I need your help writing the last few lines of this poem I'm doing for Bram

Abby is her Superhero: Okay my hears melting slightly keep going

Oreo Devourer: Its for our One Year Anniversary and we said we'd do gifts that didn't cost money so we could treat each other to a movie and waffle house date, you know cos we're classy

Leah's on Beat: No Simon, Bram's classy, you're a disaster that tries his best

Oreo Devourer: And thats what counts

Leah's on Beat: True, but if this is supposed to be from you then should we really be helping? Can we even help? You know Bram better than any of us Simon

Oreo Devourer: True I do, okay so what I really need you to do is read it and see what you think because I've had it ready for a few days but now it's the night before and well I'M FREAKING OUT

Nicks playing Ball: Come on then man lay it on us

Abby is her Superhero: Yeah Simon come on, if you've woke us all up then you might as well by this point

Leah's on Beat: Yeah come on Spier let us have it.

Oreo Devourer: Okay fine but you guys cant laugh okay, help, but not laugh

Abby is her Superhero: We wont Simon we promise now come on

Oreo Devourer: Urgh fine I regret this now but here

Oreo Devourer:  
I'd hidden all my life From a love like ours Holding my breath for years Hiding from stereotype towers

Trapped in a cage of my own making I thought I was safe So why was I shaking

Not being myself had started to burn,  
The mask I was using starting to turn

Then I met Blue Who was smart and composed Allowed me to dream of a life Open, exposed

The confidence he gave me was second to none He built me and fixed me When I became undone

But there was one slight issue To this perfect Love story The problem sat at my school table in such quiet glory

I couldn't help but think Of how funny he would be If he would but utter A single word to me

Oreo Devourer:  
I couldn't help but crush on his beautiful eyes And admire his hands when he Reached for my fries

But surely this boy Was just a crush Even though every glance he gave me Caused me to blush

But me and Blue were still Going so strong The feelings I had Made me feel so wrong

Then came the day When my world fell apart My secret was out My friends and love did depart

How could I blame them after what I had done For while being blackmailed I'd lied to everyone

It's a story that we shall skip for this is a happy day But it did bear mentioning,  
as it brought us on our way

Lets get back on track To our epic love tale Of how Jacques met Blue And love was not confined to e-mail

Oreo Devourer:  
It turns out that I should not of worried For both Blue and my crush Walked the fairground unhurried

They came to be one As i was sat on that wheel Showing a small pearly smile My heart he did steal

We rose on that Ferris wheel So high into the sky But seeing you there simply Made me fly

We leaned in together As if we both had the same thought For up here we were free We weren't going to be caught

I remember the moment Your lips touched mine Even Oreos have never tasted So divine

We broke apart from That kiss upon high Our loss of contact Made me sigh

Yet you took my hand So gentle and sweet After that moment you truly Swept me off my feet

Oreo Devourer:  
You've never stopped being careful and kind As far as boyfriends go You're the number one find

Now here we are A year down the line I still can't really believe That you're all mine

I am so grateful For everyday I spend with you I only hope you feel The same as I do

You're the perfect partner For snuggles and cuddles You calm me down like no other When I feel my life is a muddle

You understand references when I talk Harry Potter And while I ship Draco and Harry I'll always find you hotter

You're the cream to my cookie And the huffle to my puff You complete me in a way That I just can't say enough

This Poems getting long so theres just one thing left to do And that my dear Bram is to say I love you

Leah's on Beat is typing…

Abby is her Superhero is typing…

Nicks playing Ball is typing…

Oreo Devourer: So what do you guys think

Oreo Devourer: WHY ARE YOU ALL TYPING

Oreo Devourer: TYPE FASTER BITCHES

Oreo Devourer: OH GOD you all hate it don't you, you think its stupid and you're trying to find a nice way to tell me

Oreo Devourer: I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE JUST BAKED AN OREO CAKE Leah's on Beat: SIMON SHUT UP

Abby is her Superhero: YEAH SHUT UP

Nicks playing Ball: IT TOOK TOO LONG TO TYPE BECAUSE WE"RE ALL CRYING OVER OUR PHONES

Abby is her Superhero: He's right Simon

Abby is her superhero: It's beautiful Simon, beautiful

Leah's on Beat: Bram's gonna melt into a puddle when he reads this Simon and you wanna know how I know that? Because I just did. You've managed to get all three of us crying at fucking 2AM. An impressive feat Spier.

Oreo Devourer: You guys aren't shitting me?

Oreo Devourer: You actually like it?

Nicks playing Ball: No dude we don't like it

Nicks playing ball: WE LOVE IT

Oreo Devourer: NICK YOU BITCH I WAS ABOUT TO CRY

Nicks playing Ball: LOL sorry man, but it's true, we love it, Bram's gonna treasure it forever, for real.

Leah's on Beat: Honestly Simon, this is a whole new side to you, I didn't even know you could write like this but I can literally see your heart all over this and if we can? Bram definitely will okay?

Abby is her Superhero: Leah's right Simon, this is your love in written word

Oreo Devourer: GUYS STOP IM CRYING I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

Leah's on Beat: And we love you too

Leah's on Beat: Just

Abby is her Superhero: Don't wake us up at 2am again or we will retract our love and kill you, Bram can't take us all on

Oreo Devourer: Thats fair

Oreo Devourer: Tell you what since you did this for me I'll buy everyone a sides special next time we waffle house?

Nicks playing Ball: DEAL

Abby is her Superhero: DEAL

Leah's on Beat: DEAL

Oreo Devourer: GREAT, I love you guys, now go back to sleep our business here is adjourned go dream of Oreos or some shit

Leah's on Beat: Don't have to tell me twice, night everyone and have fun tomorrow Simon

Abby is her Superhero: Goodnight! Don't let bed bugs bite, or do if you're into that ;)

Nicks playing Ball: Abby I'm kink shaming! Night y'all

Simon smiled as he rolled over in his bed, he truly did love his friends more than words could say, he went over his poem one last time, a small smile on his face and feeling a hell of a lot more confident now he had three out of four of his favourite people backing him. He turned out his light and drifted off to sleep to the sound of King Princess crooning softly over his speaker

I hope that you're happy with me in your life I hope that you won't slip away in the night I hope that you're happy with me in your life I hope that you won't slip away I hate it when dudes try to chase me I love it when you try to save me


End file.
